Minstrels
Known to the Elowan as the Delasa'Alia, Minstrels are one of the most exotic and unique lifeforms in existence. Two major things distinguish them from all other lifeforms. First, they seem to be capable of telepathic communication with other races. This was confirmed by Interstel crews, who often reported receiving a message without an actual transmission immediately prior to communications with a Minstrel. Secondly, are a native star-borne lifeform, capable of living in space without a ship to protect them. They have been described as both old and wise; in hindsight, they told all who would listen of the true nature of the Ancients, though it was so riddled in rhyme that none understood until after the destruction of the Crystal Planet. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Unknown *''Durability'': 9 *''Learning Rate'': 9 *''Science: Poor *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Poor *Engineering: Poor *Communication: Excellent *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 1 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 189 years. Adult at 441 years. Middle age at 851 yrs. Old Age at 1,449 years. Venerable Age at 1,890 years. *''Lifespan'': 1950+12d% years. *''Length'': 33.94 meters; 29.44 + (2d5 x 1.7) meters. *''Mass'': 2000 kilograms; 1500 + (2d5 x 100) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Exotic Radial Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Flyer (Atmospheric), 815 m/rd (489 kph) *''Volume'': 960 m^3 *''HD'': 60/56/59 *''HP'': 140 *''Unarmed Damage'': 4 NHP *''STV'': 2,414,400 MU (2515 MU/m^3) Physical Description They are shaped like a cylindrical teardrop, white in color with a bluish dorsal region, with two long, white tentacles. They have no discernable external organs, and none have stayed intact long enough after their deaths to record their internal physiology. Space Units Minstrel Ground Units This species is a space-born lifeform; they have no ground units whatsoever. Territory Minstrels were known to wander around space in the Alpha Sector; in the period from 4621 to 4642, few encounters were made with the Minstrels. Some scientists feared the extinction of the species, due to poaching and destruction stemming from mistrust by several of the Sector's starfaring races. Encounters with them picked up sharply in 4642; it has been reported that they now sing a new, ominous song. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': Sparse, but Present **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None Status A spacefaring lifeform, the Minstrels don't bother with ideas such as alliances or territories. They are content to travel space and tell their tale to any who would listen. Those who would destroy them for profit, they simply do their best to avoid. The closest thing they have to an ally is the Empire; the closest thing to an enemy is the Thrynn (who kill Minstrels on sight). *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **Not Applicable (No Worlds Inhabited) *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **None *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **None Supplemental Information No further information on this species is currently available. Importance The Minstrels will serve the same purpose as they did in SF1, to give away the whole end plot of the game, but to do so in such a manner as to be totally non-obvious to anyone playing the game for the first time. They can be poached by the player as a means of raising money, though their reputation may suffer as a result. Communication Text This is the comm text from SF1. See the Notes section for ideas for messages in SF3. (UPON AN ENCOUNTER WITH A MINSTREL, THE COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER REPORTS:) *CAPTAIN, SOMETHING VERY STRANGE IS HAPPENING. I AM RECEIVING A MESSAGE, BUT THERE DOESN’T SEEM TO BE ANY TRANSMISSION. Neutral Statement *. . . THROUGH THE WINDLESS NIGHT WE SAIL, TO WATCH THE TIMELESS DANCE UNFOLD. OUT OF JOY WE TELL THE TALE, TO ANY WHO WOULD HAVE IT TOLD. . . *. . . BACK WHEN ALL THE STARS WERE YOUNG, BEFORE THE MINSTREL SONGS WERE SUNG, WHEN THIS GALAXY WAS NEW, THERE CAME FROM FAR THE CRYSTAL FEW. GRADUALLY THEY SPREAD THROUGH SPACE. THEY WERE THE FIRST, THE ONLY RACE. . . *. . . TIME, IT SEEMS, DOESN’T FLOW. FOR SOME IT’S FAST, FOR OTHERS SLOW. IN WHAT TO ONE RACE IS NO TIME AT ALL, ANOTHER RACE CAN RISE AND FALL. . . *. . . AND HARDER STILL TO RECOGNIZE THAT WHICH LIES BEFORE ONES EYES. SO MANY RACES HAVE BELIEVED IN ONLY WHAT WAS PRECONCEIVED. THAT WHICH IS ANCIENT MAY BE NEW, IT ALL DEPENDS ON POINT OF VIEW. . . *. . . THE VIRUS SPREAD LIKE BURNING FIRE, THE SEA OF DREAD ROSE HIGHER AND HIGHER. THE CRYSTAL ONES HAD TO FIGHT BY CAUSING SUNS TO IGNITE. SELF-DEFENSE, IT IS THEIR RIGHT. . . *. . . FROM INWARD OUT THE RACES FLEE, SEARCHING FOR A PLACE TO HIDE. EVER IN A WAVE OF WAR, AND ON THE CREST THE STRONGEST RIDE. *. . . WE ARE THE WATCHERS OF THE DANCE. MANY WONDER AT US. . . BUT HOW COULD THERE NOT BE AN AUDIENCE FOR THE GREATEST OF ALL COMEDIES? Notes By the plot, the Minstrel song listed in the Comm Text section will not be sung in SF3. They will be singing a new song at that point. The nature and words of that song are going to depend greatly on what's established here for the Minstrels and their role in SF3. My original thought had been to do their text as a double sonnet (following the rules for iambic pentameter, and following the rhyming pattern "abab cdcd efef gg"), by which I mean two sonnets in a row. This is substantially different from their original pattern of "abab ccddee ffgg hhiidd jjkkk lmnm opoq", with between 7-10 syllables per line (most commonly eight). As a compromise, the pattern of "abab cdcd efefgg hihi jkjk lmlmnn opoq" is proposed, with however many syllables per line that we see fit. The first and last stanzas of the original song should probably also be recycled. Just my thoughts on the matter. This could change greatly before everything is said and done. ---- NEXT: Mysterions PREVIOUS: Mechans TOP ----